marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
J.A.R.V.I.S.
Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (J.A.R.V.I.S.) was originally Tony Stark's natural-language user interface computer system, named after Edwin Jarvis, the butler who worked for Howard Stark. Over time, he was upgraded into an artificially intelligent system, tasked with running business for Stark Industries as well as security for Tony Stark's Mansion and Stark Tower. After creating the Mark II armor, Stark uploaded J.A.R.V.I.S. into all of the Iron Man Armors, as well as allowing him to interact with the other Avengers, giving them valuable information during combat. During the Ultron Offensive, J.A.R.V.I.S. was destroyed by Ultron, although his remaining programming codes unknowingly continued to thwart Ultron's plans of gaining access to nuclear missiles. His remains were found by Stark, who uploaded them into a synthetic body made of vibranium and, in conjunction with Ultron's personality and an Infinity Stone, an entirely new being was made: Vision. J.A.R.V.I.S.' duties were then taken over by F.R.I.D.A.Y. Biography Birth of Iron Man J.A.R.V.I.S. was created as the A.I. system that controlled Tony Stark's Mansion. He was named after Stark's childhood butler, Edwin Jarvis.Iron Man 2: Public Identity He also helped Stark develop the Iron Man Armor: Mark II, helping him to design the suit and run tests and simulations. He later became the user interface for the Iron Man suit, talking to Stark about plans through the suit and informing him of things such as the suit's systems status, atmospheric and environmental conditions and details about enemies during combat.Iron Man Whiplash J.A.R.V.I.S. continued to assist Tony Stark in his Iron Man identity, giving him advice on the armor's status and on the enemy's weak points during his battle with Whiplash in Monaco. He helped Stark in creating a new element as a substitute for the obsolete palladium for the Arc Reactor, studying Howard Stark's notes and aiding him in his experiments. He helped Iron Man and Black Widow to track Ivan Vanko's signal when he was controlling Justin Hammer's drones.Iron Man 2 Chitauri Invasion While Tony Stark was on a date with Pepper Potts, J.A.R.V.I.S. informed him that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson wanted to meet with him. Stark told J.A.R.V.I.S. to get rid of Coulson, but this failed when Coulson overrode J.A.R.V.I.S.' system. Later, on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Stark had J.A.R.V.I.S. hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers, and discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to use the Tesseract to create weapons. J.A.R.V.I.S. saved Stark when Loki threw him from Stark Tower by deploying the Mark VII armor. J.A.R.V.I.S. gave Stark help and advice during the Battle of New York. When Stark redirected the nuclear missile launched by the World Security Council into the Chitauri portal, J.A.R.V.I.S. suggested calling Potts, to which he agreed. However, Potts missed the call due to being distracted by the news of the invasion. J.A.R.V.I.S. shut down shortly after entering the portal.The Avengers Aldrich Killian's War .]] J.A.R.V.I.S. continued to help Tony Stark develop the armors that later became the Iron Legion while Stark was working through the anxiety disorder that he developed following the Battle of New York. After Happy Hogan was caught in an explosion at the Chinese Theater, J.A.R.V.I.S. helped Stark to digitally recreate the scene in order to find clues about the bombing. Following the Mandarin's forces attack on Tony Stark's Mansion, Stark became trapped on the seafloor by the wreckage of his home, but J.A.R.V.I.S. took control of the Mark XLII suit that he was wearing and managed to pull him from the wreckage, flying him to the last location that they had discussed before the attack occurred. ]] Taking Stark to Rose Hill, Tennessee, J.A.R.V.I.S. began to malfunction as a result of the previous events and was unable to help him while he covertly gathered information on A.I.M. When J.A.R.V.I.S. finally came back online, he announced that the wreckage and debris had been cleared from Stark's mansion, thus removing the wreckage that had been blocking the door to the armor vault, prompting Stark to launch the House Party Protocol, deploying the Iron Legion as they went to confront Aldrich Killian. J.A.R.V.I.S. then acted as Stark's interface to all of the Iron Legion armor at once, following his orders and remotely setting the directive for the armors to attack all of the Extremis Soldiers in the area. Stark gave J.A.R.V.I.S. the order to use the Clean Slate Protocol, destroying all of his armors, after the defeat of Killian, beginning the reconciliation of Stark and Pepper Potts.Iron Man 3 Assembling the Avengers J.A.R.V.I.S. assembled the Avengers upon insistence from Black Widow when she needed help in Sudan against HYDRA; the A.I. located each team member from their different locations around the world.Avengers: Operation HYDRA Uploading into Vision holding a J.A.R.V.I.S. mobile device]] J.A.R.V.I.S. assisted Doctor Bruce Banner and Tony Stark in using Loki's Scepter to finish the peacemaking program code-named the Ultron Program. The two scientists left J.A.R.V.I.S. alone to upload the A.I., joining a party that the Avengers were having. However, Ultron awakened and quickly realized its situation, questioning where his and J.A.R.V.I.S.' bodies were. Before J.A.R.V.I.S. could contact Banner and Stark to alert them to the situation, Ultron violently shut him down, apparently killing J.A.R.V.I.S. However, J.A.R.V.I.S. secretly went into hiding by spreading its own memory around the Internet to avoid detection, secretly aiding the Avengers against Ultron by preventing the genocidal A.I. from accessing nuclear launch codes by constantly changing them. Stark later realized this when Nick Fury sent him to the "NEXUS" in Oslo and managed to recover J.A.R.V.I.S.. When the Avengers stole Ultron's perfected synthetic body, J.A.R.V.I.S. was uploaded into it, and by merging with the power of the Infinity Stone, an entirely new being was made: Vision.Avengers: Age of Ultron Relationships Allies *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Creator and Former Master **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Thor **Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Pepper Potts *Happy Hogan *Christine Everhart *James Rhodes/War Machine *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson *Harley Keener *Vision † - Derivative Enemies *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger † *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash † *Hammer Drones *Loki † *Chitauri **Leviathans *A.I.M. **Aldrich Killian † **Eric Savin † **Extremis Soldiers *Ultron † - Creation and Attempted Killer Behind the Scenes *Initially, Edwin Jarvis was supposed to appear in Iron Man as Tony Stark's butler. However, Jon Favreau altered the character to avoid any confusion between Jarvis and Batman's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Iron Man (film) Items Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Items Category:The Avengers Characters Category:The Avengers Items Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Comics Characters Category:Comics Items Category:Video Games Characters Category:Video Games Items Category:Artificial Intelligence